Ash and the Isshu Region
by EveChan170
Summary: Ash is preparing for his journey to the Isshu Region, but several unexplained things come up to bite him in the butt.  Poor Ash.


Eve: Instead of updates, I've decided to do a one-shot! Hooray!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. And neither do you. Well, maybe one or two of you do. but I doubt you will be reading this. If you are, then I'm honored.

Ash and the Isshu Region

* * *

"Ash, you're going to the Isshu Region?" Dawn asked. "Will I ever be able to see you again?"

"Yeah, maybe!" Ash said, smiling.

"Well, I'm going to go learn how to be a doctor, so I'm afraid I have to leave, Ash." Brock said, smiling.

"So I guess this is where we'll go our separate ways." Ash said, smiling.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, smiling.

* * *

"So, Ash, how do you expect to get to the isshu region?" Professor Oak asked through the view screen thingy.

"Well, Professor, I'm going to take a ferry for starters." Ash said. "But can I drop off my pokemon at your lab first?"

"Of course you can, Ash." Oak said, nodding. "And good luck on your next adventure!"

"Thanks professor! I will!" Ash said, smiling.

"Oh, and Ash, I have news about the starter pokemon for these regions." Professor Oak said, holding up pictures of the three isshu starters, Tsutarja, Pokabu, and Mijumaru.

"Wow, what are they called?" Ash asked.

"Well the green one is call Tsutarja, and that's the grass type, Pokabu, the orange one, is the fire type, and the blue one, Mijumaru, is the water type." Professor Oak said, pointing at each one in turn.

"Why are their names so weird?" Ash asked, scratching his head.

"Simple, Ash." Oak said. "You see, these games have yet to come out in English, which is the language we are speaking. As such, people outside of Japan do not have name translations as of yet, so even though we are in the American translation, we must still use the Japanese names."

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about." Ash said.

"It's alright." Oak said, smiling. "But I have to go be at your moms' house again for one of the reasons that my creators are never completely specific about, so goodbye!"

And Professor Oak hung up.

"Well, that was weird." Ash said, sweat dropping.

* * *

"Gee, Pikachu, I wonder what hot girl we'll coincidently meet up with in this region, who will follow me on my quest in order to make me pay back for a bike that I broke but they all seem to forget about." Ash asked, staring out at the open sea from the deck of the boat.

"Pika."

(Translation: Maybe it will be some hot wild girl with super large hair with a dragon type pokemon in it, and instead of me shocking her bike, I'll shock her instead. And instead of Brock travelling with us, it will be one of three incestuous gay brothers with three different hair and eye colors. (Oh, come on. They're totally gay.))

"Oh, come on." Ash said, smiling. "That's about as likely as me getting larger red eyes and weird blue and white clothes that look like they were ripped off from a counterpart in a video game who I may or may not meet up with on my journey."

"Pika! Pikapikapika! Pika pika pika!"

(Translation: True.)

"Well, buddy, I'm sure we're in for some fun times in the isshu region!" Ash said, smiling.

* * *

"Sorry, no pokemon allowed." The security guard in front of the gates to isshu said. And he was big in a "if you mess with me I'll beat you to the ground" kind of way.

"What?" Ash asked.

"You'll have to send your weird mouse pokemon that is not native to the isshu region away. Boss's orders."

"I can't!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu is my best friend!"

"Sorry, but if we make exceptions for you, we'll have to make exceptions for everyone who buys the game." The guard said, shaking his head.

"What game?" Ash asked.

"What game? Why Pokemon Black and White! It's only the most anticipated game this year!" The guard said, smiling. "The only problem is that you can't transfer pokemon in from other games, which sucks."

"Okay, that's just weird. And besides, how do you play it? Do you plug it into a pokedex or something?" Ash asked.

"Of course not! It's for the Nintendo DS!" The guard said.

"What's a 'nintendo'?" Ash asked. "Is it a new kind of pokemon in the isshu region?"

"Get help, boy." The guard said, pushing Ash away. "And don't come back unless you have no pokemon with you."

* * *

"Alright, I'm back! Let me in!" Ash said.

"Alright, kid." The guard said. "Now let me just check your backpack." The guard grabbed Ash's backpack, unzipped it, and Pikachu shot him with a thunderbolt, knocking him unconscious.

"Well, that was convenient." Ash said, walking into the isshu region.

"So, Pikachu, do you think we'll face any difficulties in isshu?" Ash asked.

"Pika."

(Translation: Maybe I'll be hit by a bolt of blue lightning that takes away all my powers only to have them be restored in the next episode for reasons that aren't totally clear.)

"Yeah, right." Ash said, as the two headed off in isshu, ready to face the new adventures ahead of them.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Oak exclaimed. "I forgot to tell Ash that he's not allowed to bring Pikachu into the Isshu region! I hope he got in okay."

"Professor Oak, you need to get back to your pointless standing in the front lawn!" Ash's mother shouted.

"Coming, Delia!" Oak shouted, running outside.

To not be continued…

* * *

Eve: So, you all know what happens next. What I want to know is how did he bring Pikachu in? That was the biggest issue I covered. It makes no sense. And don't give me the "Ash went to isshu by plane!" speech. My story, my method of transport. They didn't show planes before, so I don't see why they started now.


End file.
